1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for measuring the release force of ski boot bindings and particularly to methods and apparatus for measuring the torque necessary to effect the release of a pre-set ski-boot-binding system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ski boots are generally releasably secured to skis so that the boots are released when a certain level of torque in a particular direction is reached. This releasable securement is effected by releasable ski boot safety bindings which hold the boot toe and boot heel until the pre-set torque level is reached. In this manner the ski boot is held securely during normal skiing, but is released to reduce the risk of injury to the skier upon the application of abnormally high torque levels.
Injuries can result from bindings which are set either too loosely or too tightly. Many efforts have been made to provide devices for accurately measuring the torque-release setting of bindings so that for a particular skier the bindings are set within an appropriate range. A variety of problems have been encountered with these prior art efforts. For example, the prior art devices cannot be set accurately within a sufficiently narrow range of torque measurement to provide an appropriate binding setting for a person of a particular height, weight, and skiiing ability. Other prior art devices are unnecessarily complex and, consequently, difficult to use and even more difficult to use accurately. Some prior art devices require extra extensions to allow persons of limited strength or stature to apply the necessary test torque to check a pre-set binding. Both toe and heel bindings must be checked; therefore an appropriate measuring apparatus must be able to make each type of measurement conveniently and with a minimum of reorientation. To further complicate the measurement of pre-set binding release torques, skiers' feet differ (primarily in length) so skiers' boots differ. A device for measuring pre-set binding torque should be able to easily and readily accommodate the differences in boot sizes. Finally, the device to be used in testing should be held firmly in place during testing without adding additional resistance--a function not always properly accomplished by prior art devices.
In accordance with 37 C.F.R..sctn.1.56 the following are disclosed:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 3,805,603 Device for measuring forward bend resistance of ski bindings to determine release setting using a simulated foot insert, the device connectible to a ski and the foot insertable into a boot which is also connected to the ski for testing. A lever arm extends from the foot for connection to a torque indicating tool. Torsion settings of toe bindings can also be measured with the device. 3,572,105 Apparatus for testing the torque force required to release a ski boot from a releasable binding, the apparatus having a foot body for insertion into a boot which is mounted on a ski and bound at the toe with a releasable binding. The test forces are applied with a conventional torque wrench. 3,274,827 A conventional torque wrench. 3,192,767 A torque measuring device for use with a toe binding on a ski. The device has a last for internally engaging the boot to which is connected a conventional torque wrench to test the release force of the toe binding. ______________________________________